Nedd Bear
Nedd Bear is a buyable animatronic, a medium- sized animatronic and is seen in the 'Stan's Budget Tech' Catalog, Costing $260. Description Nedd Bear is a brown bear with tan accents, he has green eyes that seem to be crossed, a red hat but seem to have a metal spring between the head and the hat, he has also a long red tie with diagonal, white stripes. Similar to the animatronics from mid-size animatronics, he has a electrical box with circuits and wires to activate him. Appearances * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator ** Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place ** Ultimate Custom Night Custom Night Nedd Bear: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 50% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Pigpatch. After killing the player, he will speak with a country accent and taunt them in a variety of ways, even breaking the fourth wall in one of his messages. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Trivia * Nedd Bear seems to be a knock-off variation of Freddy Fazbear, due to the similar name, appearance, and the fact that Nedd Bear is much less expensive. * Like the other mid-size animatronics, Nedd Bear during his stage animation, seems to lack his wires from the electronic box, this may be likely that the wires are too thin. * If one pays close attention, Nedd Bear's endoskeleton mouth can be seen. ** It appears to be similar to the endoskeleton from the first game. ** It can be also clearly seen on Nedd Bear's Custom Night teaser mugshot and jumpscare. * Nedd Bear is the only animatronic in the band Mediocre Melodies that can cause a lawsuit. * The name "Nedd Bear" is presumably based on the name Fredbear, a reference to Fredbear's Family Diner. * Nedd Bear breaks the fourth wall in one of his lines, implying that he is aware that he is a secondary character. * As seen from Nedd Bear's Custom Night icon, his left eye appears to not move. ** Both of his eyes move around wildly in his jumpscare, however. * Nedd Bear is the only mid-size animatronic to have shoulders. * Nedd Bear's voice description on the website ''Voices.com ''mentions his personality being "goofy, doesn't seem to understand the severity of his actions, often quipping silly one-liners as though telling a joke to kids despite the fact that he just murdered someone." * During one of his kill lines, you can hear a young female voice repeating what he's saying in a whispering voice, implying he might be another possessed animatronic. Errors * On Nedd Bear's information in UCN, it says that he climbs around in the vent system. However, he actually climbs around in the duct system. This was later corrected. Gallery Gameplay Screenshot 2017-12-04 at 5.49.14 PM - Edited.png|ingame NeddStage.gif|Nedd Bear on-stage NeddBurrIcon.png|Nedd Bear's item icon. Mediocre Melodies.png|Nedd Bear with other Mediocre Melodies charecters Ultimate Custom Night Nedd BearCN.png|Nedd Bear's Custom Night portrait. Nedd Bear's Jumpscare.gif|Nedd Bear's jumpscare. 506.png|Nedd Bear's sign on the Duct System camera. 17279 FNAF - Ultimate Group.jpg|Nedd Bear on the Ultimate Poster. Navigation Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Male Category:Freddy Category:Melodies Category:Voiced Category:Speaking